worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Glaug Officer Pod (Robotech)
BACKGROUND (as per robotech.com) The Officer's Battlepod is issued to most higher officers in the Zentraedi armed forces, when they are in the field commanding forces of Regult Battlepods. Both in space and on the ground, the Glaug offers its pilots a heavy armament, excellent mobility and adequate protection. Usually, this mecha is colored in a white/grey scheme, with ochre canopy and feet. Although the Officer's BP is large and not thickly armored, its protection is superior compared to that of the standard Battlepod. This is partly because it is thicker, but mostly because the Officer's BP is better at deflecting incoming fire due to its streamlining. It also has a heavy cannon armament, with three beam cannons, including a large, long-range cannon on top, and four smaller projectile weapons in the chin and in the arms. In addition, there is a 'last ditch' missile battery with six missiles. The Officer's Battlepod is both a capable ground fighter and an effective space fighter. In the latter role, its four main engines and numerous smaller engines make it quite nimble. In addition, the mecha can travel short distances under water, usually to and from Zentraedi dropships. In combat against human mecha, the heavy armament and mobility often offset the lesser armor. Original RPG stats can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 1 Macross Page 88 and it was called the Officer's Battle Pod New Official RPG Stats can be found in Robotech The Macross Saga Sourcebook Page 168 and it is called the Glaug Model Type - Glaug Class - Officer Battlepod Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 300 Particle Cannon - 125 Legs (2) - 180 ea Feet (2) - 75 Upper Arms (2) - 60 ea Lower Arms (2) - 80 Sensors - 50 Thrusters - 80 ea Twin laser - 40 AR - 14 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 281kph Leaping - 185m Space - Mach 7 Range - 2500km due to the need of reaction mass. 220 hours of continuous use on 22 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 18.1m Length - 11.4m Width - 8.0m Weight - 41.2 tons PS - Effectively 40 robotic Cargo - minimal personal and survival gear Power System - one 3.9 GGV class Roiquonmi protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 3000m Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - PB-10 Particle guns (2, upper arms) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - IC-l Impact cannon (2, lower arms) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1800m Damage - 1d6x10 per burst. Armour piercing Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 24 bursts each Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - PL-3 Laser (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun, 8d6 per short burst, 2d4x10 per medium burst, 2d6x1- per long burst, 3d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volley of 1-6 Payload - 6 missiles Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle COmbat Elite Training with the following additions: +1 attack at level 1 +1 dodge +2 auto dodge +5% Piloting rolls Kick - 6d6 Swat - 2d6 Body Block - 2d6 Typical Combat Statistic 6 attacks per melee +1 initiative +3 Ranged strike +3 HTH strike +4 Parry +4 dodge +3 autododge +3 roll with punch/impact +2 strike a moving target Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)